


Friends and Family

by imagineagreatadventure



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay okay okay I know we’re just friends and I don’t want anything to change that but I may have told my mom that we’re dating so she would stop trying to set me up with people would you be up to going to my sister’s wedding as my plus one so my mom won’t know I lied?’ au - Gendrya, tumblr prompt fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Family

“Gendry,” Arya said as he drove them to the church. He actually cleaned himself up for Sansa’s wedding, his stubble was gone and he was wearing a nice jacket that looked like it belonged to Robb. Or maybe Jon. 

“Yeah?” he asked, not taking his eyes off the road. She was grateful, that’d make this easier.

“So, um,” she rushed, “you know how my mom and dad kept acting really weird at yesterday’s rehearsal dinner?”

“And how your brothers, all of them, even Rickon, glared at me? Yeah I remember,” he said.

Arya couldn’t look at him, “You know that they think you’re my date-date. That we’re dating.”

“I know.”

Arya wasn’t sure if that was good or bad, “Oh, ok. Um, I only did that because Mom kept trying to set me up with one of the Edrics and then, ugh Theon tried to get me to meet one of his frat brothers, and then Sansa got involved and you know how she is especially since she met Podrick - ”

“So you lied and told them you were dating me.”

“Uhhhhh, yes.” Arya squirmed in her seat and tried to make herself feel brave, “But don’t think this means anything!” she threatened.

“’Course not,” he said, his voice thick, “you wouldn’t dream of dating the boy from the wrong side of the tracks.”

“What?” she demanded, twisting to face him, almost ripping her ugly bridesmaid dress in the process, “That’s not it all, don’t be stupid.”

He huffed and pulled over, alarming Arya. The wedding was very soon, “What are you doing? We’re going to be late!”

Gendry ignored her, unbuckled his seatbelt, and left the car. Arya followed, annoyed at him, but then he swiftly turned on her, “Why did you use me as an excuse?” he half-yelled, his blue eyes hurt, “You could have used anyone! Lommy, Hot Pie, hell even Tommen would have done it, he likes everyone well enough.”

“Because you’re my best friend,” Arya said impatiently, tapping her foot on the grass before grimacing. The grass was full of mud and it got on her heel. Her mother would not be happy about that. 

He rolled his eyes at that, “And you’re mine, but gods, Arya, why didn’t you tell me or ask me beforehand?”

Arya stared at her muddy shoes, “Because I wasn’t sure if you’d say yes.”

The country road suddenly felt very empty and Arya could hear nothing but her own heartbeat. 

“Now who’s the stupid one,” Gendry finally said and she could hear him laugh.

She laughed too, almost too loudly, grateful that the tension was gone. 

“Get in the car,” Gendy said, “We gotta get to a wedding.”

“Gendry,” Arya muttered as she got in the car, feeling as if she needed to say something to clear this mess up, “You’re not only my best friend you know.”

He didn’t say anything as he waited for her to speak. She licked her lips, “You’re my family.”

Gendry’s smile was quiet and safe and for an odd moment, she thought his eyes flickered to her lips, but he shook his head and the look was gone, “Sansa’s going to kill us if we’re late.”

Arya looked at the time and groaned, “That’s if my mom doesn’t first.”

They weren’t late although it was very close. Catelyn was too busy lecturing Theon and Robb, who were already dipping into the alcohol, to pay any attention to Arya’s timely arrival and Gendry snuck into the pew on the bride’s side. 

And then the wedding happened. Sansa gleamed in a beautiful, sheath, satin wedding dress that made her red hair shine and Podrick nervously recited his vows near perfectly. And when Arya looked at the audience from her vantage point, Gendry waved at her then winked. Arya resisted rolling her eyes and instead smiled as Sansa kissed her very own Florian.

Her gaze met Gendry’s again at that moment and he looked at her the way he did in the car and Arya didn’t know what to think. Or feel.

The confusion grew when he held her during one of the dances. Her mother forced them to dance and Theon had snickered at Arya’s predicament. Arya was very close to giving him the one-finger salute but Gendry guided her away from Theon before she could. 

She wanted to tell Gendry to turn her around so she could yell at Theon, but he put his hand on her lower back and she lost her words. 

“Just dance,” he whispered into her ear, causing her to almost shudder, “He’s an asshole and we can get him back later.”

“What do you think we should do to get him back?” she whispered back. 

He smiled, “Itching powder.”

Arya smiled back, until a flash of light appeared. It was the photographer, a girl with long curly brown hair, and a cunning smile, who apologized, gratuitously, “Sorry you two were just so cute that I forgot to turn off my flash. How long have you been together?”

Arya panicked, “Uhhhhhh…..”

“Not very long,” Gendry smoothly intercepted, “But we’ve been friends since childhood.”

“Aw,” the girl said, before handing Gendry her card, “Here’s my information for when it’s your turn to get married.” 

Arya stared at the photographer with an open mouth, while Gendry looked like he was trying not to snort, “Thanks.”

“Have fun!” the photographer said, leaving them in search for a new victim.

“I hate weddings,” Arya muttered, while Gendry finally allowed himself a laugh.

“Come on,” he said, “Let’s go get some alcohol, I think you need it.”

And that was how, four shots of tequila later, Arya found herself arm-wrestling Gendry.

And losing.

She swore and he bit his lip before demanding, “How are you so strong?”

“Crossfit with Jon,” she said, trying not to groan. Arya forgot how Gendry was almost stronger than her brothers or else she would not have engaged in this bet.

“You pay for my next shot if I win?”

“Stupid, it’s an open bar,” she said, trying to force all her energy into her arm. She thought about kicking him but decided that’d be unfair.

Jon and her brothers were cheering for her behind her and she wished they’d shut up. Meanwhile Podrick and his groomsmen were supporting Gendry. Arya vaguely wondered where Sansa was when Gendry knocked her arm into the table. She winced and rubbed her wrist when he stood up, victorious, yelling something incomprehensible and the other men clapped him on the back. Even her own brothers betrayed her and celebrated his victory.

“Traitors,” Arya said, not really meaning it. 

They laughed while Gendry looked her over with a smile, “You barely look like a bridesmaid, right now,” he informed her. She knew it was true. Arya was sure her hair was mussed and her shoes were still muddy and she was sure that her dress had pit stains from arm wrestling.

But she shrugged, not really caring. Sometimes it mattered and sometimes it didn’t. 

“You should kiss her,” Theon cried out from behind Greatjon who seconded the motion. Her brothers glared at them for her but then Podrick agreed and then the rest of the men said the same.

Arya bristled at the crowd. “Excuse me-” she began to say but Gendry’s eyes twinkled at her and soon she was in his arms.

“Revenge for not telling me,” he said quietly so no one but Arya could hear him and then kissed her the way Arya had always secretly wanted to be kissed.

She melted in his arms until she heard the hoots and hollers and then pushed herself away from Gendry. 

“You’re all stupid,” she announced and marched away. 

“Sweet revenge,” Gendry replied to the confusion of the rest. Arya almost turned back then, whether to kiss him or hit him she wasn’t sure, but kept marching away.

_Men._

**Author's Note:**

> Arya doing crossfit with Jon is a reference to the recent 'Jon Snow' skit Kit Harrington did on Seth Meyer's show. If you haven't seen it yet, please do, I was bawling with laughter.


End file.
